Souls of a Feather
by RyujiKasai
Summary: My own spin on Undertale, a third person view of the story with a twist. I hope you will enjoy my newest creation and help to support me as I grow. Updates every week and requests for ideas are allowed, but will not be guaranteed. Rated M for mature language, sex scenes, and possible rape. The image is owned by Rainblaze-Art on DevianArt, check him out!
1. The End of the Beginning

**Hello, everyone, it is I, RyujiKasai. I wish to apologize for my recent lack of activity and wish to repent for keeping you all in the dark of my laziness, I know I have fans that have been following my stories in the past, but I have deleted those old stories and wish to start anew, I will redo all my previous works and even create new ones such as this story you are about to read. Please, get a snack and some refreshments because I wish you a grand time reading this story that you about to witness.**

 **Souls of a Feather**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **The End of the Beginning**

It was a dark, star-filled night in the overworld, the last day of High School, and the Birthday of our Protagonist. Who is our Protagonist you ask? It is an 18-year old boy named Frisk, who was currently out on Mount Ebott after making a bet with his friends that he would climb to the top of the Mountain and light the Grand Firework, if he did, his friends would help him with a project he had been wanting to get underway.

Frisk walked through the cold, dark forest that lay on the mountain, his medium length brown hair swaying as a gust shot by, his blue sweater with purple stripes fluttering in the strong wind and his bare, pale legs shivering from the shorts he was wearing. He kept pushing through the brush of the forest with the firework in hand until he came upon a clearing of bright green grass that seemed to glow in the moon and starlight.

He stopped his steps to wonder at the beautiful sight around him, his chocolate brown eyes shaking as he stared, marveling at the wonderful grass. Before long his eyes shifted up towards a darkness in the corner of the clearing, a cave that led to pitch black nothingness. He continued to stand there in the clearing for a moment before taking a step towards the cave, another slowly following the first.

Soon he was right in front of the darkness that looked as if it would swallow anything that enter, he suddenly shook his head and looked back towards the top of the mountain that was his mission, turning his body back towards the top of the mountain he took a step toward it before feeling a strong, and sudden pull on the back of his sweater, causing him to fall back, the firework slipping from his hand and landing in the middle of the clearing as he stumbled back into the cave.

His foot suddenly losing a solid matter to step on, he fell back down into a hole that was hidden in the darkness of the cave, soon he lost consciousness from shock, only to wake up a minute later on a soft bed of Sun Yellow flowers. His eyes had fluttered open to be greeted by the moonlight coming from the top of the hole he had fallen from.

"Where...ugh...my head," he spoke aloud to himself as he gripped his head but slowly pushing himself up onto his feet, after getting on his feet he looked around the hole he was in that was about 100 feet deep in the earth. "How the hell did I survive?" He asked himself before turning his head around to look behind himself, seeing a concrete block hallway.

The previous worry left him as curiosity took him over, he began stepping down the hallway, observing the entire hallway with curiosity in his eyes. Soon he found himself at a door-sized archway which he stepped through to be met by a room of darkness surrounding a patch of grass under a spotlight which had a yellow flower like the ones he had landed upon.

Frisk walked up to the flower and knelt down in front of it, reaching out to it subconsciously, he gently gripped the stem of it before retreating his hand when it suddenly turned around to reveal a very cartoony face upon the sunflowers head. He had heard legends of the great war between monsters and humans but they had only been legends to him, a way of keeping peace in the world.

"Oh, well Howdy. I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower," the flower said with a cheerful tone in its voice, Frisk couldn't help but smile in return and part his lips to introduce himself to the flower but was cut off by its own voice. "You're new to the underground, aren'tcha?" He raised his eyebrows at the flowers words, 'Underground? Interesting,' he thought to himself before the flower continued.

"Golly, you must be so confused! Someone ought to teach you how things work around here," the flower said with its cheerful tone, Frisk nodded in return as the flower continued. "I guess little ol' me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!" It screamed before closing its eyes and concentrating, reopening them a moment later, the surrounding field suddenly changing to a black and white setting, the ground being flat and the only visible thing being you and the flower.

Frisk looked down at the flower after standing up, a sudden sense of warmth and strength spreading across his heart, he felt something pulling from his chest before he suddenly fell onto the ground, a bright red glow illuminating above him and Flowey. He shielded his eyes for a moment to let the intense glow simmered down.

Frisk took his arm away from his eyes and looked where the glow had been coming from, above his head, was a bright red heart that seemed to give off a strong feeling of life. He laid there staring up at the heart for a moment before beginning to get up, watching the heart the entire time, Frisk pulled himself from the ground and walked up to the burning red heart in awe.

"That is your soul," Flowey interrupted, pulling Frisk's attention back to the flower, "Right now your soul is weak, but it will grow as you get LV." Frisk arched an eyebrow at the flower, 'LV? Levels?'. "What does LV stand for? Why LOVE of course!" Frisk was dumbfounded and slapped his hand across his forehead, "You want some LOVE don't you?"

Frisk thought about it for a moment before nodded, the flower winking at him as it raised 5 white pellets up from behind it's back, though Frisk had no idea how it was levitating the pellets, he brushed it off since he knew nothing about monsters. "These are little, white, friendliness pellets, go on catch the pellets," Flowey told him which made him a little confused, had Flowey told him how to move his soul?

The pellets started to slowly move towards his soul, shrugging it off since they were already heading toward the red heart. Suddenly he felt a sense of danger in his mind which caused his body to move on its own, his right hand quickly whipped to the right, the bullets missing the heart as it darted to the right, the bullets hitting the ground under the heart.

Flowey stared at Frisk for a moment before saying with a less enthusiastic tone, "Hey buddy, you missed them...let's try again, ok?" Which Frisk replied with silence and a slow nod. Flowey brought out 5 more pellets and had them move towards Frisk's soul once again which only caused the same thing to happen with the alarm ringing in his mind and moving his soul to the left of the bullets that hit the ground.

Now Flowey looked angry and annoyed, its voice losing all of its enthusiasm as it spoke, "Is this a joke? Are you brain-dead?" Frisk continued to stare down at the flower, now knowing something was up. "RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!" Frisk saw Flowey bring out 5 more pellets and have them head towards his soul faster than before, but he didn't need his body to react by itself this time as he moved his soul away from the 3rd set of bullets that hit the ground.

Which caused Flowey to lose any and all sense of enthusiasm in its face, a twisted expression of anger across its face and its voice being a dark, high pitched screech that began to sound more like a mad woman, "You know what's going on here, don't you? You just wanted to see me suffer." The sentence Flowey said confused Frisk beyond belief, he had no idea what was going on and had just gotten here for the first time today.

 _'Silly, you don't remember about your past timeline? How oblivious can you get?"_

Frisk heard a very feminine voice infect his mind for a moment, his eyes racing around in his head as he felt the voice was so familiar but couldn't remember a single thing about such a voice in his past, Flowey sat there as it watched Frisk, it's anger subsiding for the moment as it watched Frisk look around wildly and the confusion on his face. "I-I'll let you off with a warning this time, you better hope you don't see me again!"

With that, Flowey retreated into the ground, the black and white dimension disappearing with it to leave Frisk in his own confusion, which only lasted a moment. After Frisk calmed himself down from his confusion he looked around the room to notice the dimension and Flowey both having disappeared, leaving him alone for the moment. The moment of silence was interrupted with the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway that was on the other side of the dark room.

"Oh my, a human!"

 **Thank you, everyone, for making it this far, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of my Undertale fanfiction and I will update every week from here on, I hope you will stay with me and help me fix mistakes in my work and such. I had trouble with this chapter because I kept writing you and your instead of Frisk and he, please inform me about mistakes in grammar and spelling.**


	2. Determination

**Hello everyone, I'm so sorry for my absence despite what I had put at the bottom of my first chapter. I have been really concentrating on other things such as school and figuring out what I want to do with my future, but I thought the people that have read this and have been waiting deserved a second chapter. So, here it is, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Souls of a Feather**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Determination  
**

"Oh my, a human!"

Frisk, with confusion still raked across his face, turned his gaze towards the words that echoed through the area. Seconds later turning his head away with his digits grasping his nose due to the figure he had witnessed. A tall woman with snow-colored cashmere over her body, horns that curled back on the sides of her head, and a purple dress with a strange symbol on it, but what had caused his reaction was what was held under the dress and exposed to the world. G-cup sized breasts with huge, perky cleavage that the dress held onto so tightly it looked as thought the dress could rip open any second.

Unexpectedly, the goat woman ran over to Frisk, kneeling next to him with concern glowing in her burgundy orbs. "Are you ok, child?" she quickly queried as she knelt next to him, her hand grasping his shoulder gently, showing the concern of a mother almost. Nodding, Frisk slowly turned to the goat, making sure to control himself at all costs in her presence, he may not have been one to masturbate except on rare occasions where his hormones were killing him, but he couldn't help but get internally excited in front of this curvaceous monster.

Moments later, Frisk was back on his feet and walking with the goat, eyes wandering every nook and cranny of what looked to be ruins of some sort. "Oh, yes, I almost forgot, my name is Toriel, silly me for not introducing myself," she said with almost a nervous tone in her words. Frisk was about to reply with his own name before they suddenly came across something that took Frisk's attention away from their conversation, a monster with webbed hands and feet, golden eyes and slimy looking, aqua skin with hair the color of emerald and markings along its abdomen that looked to be some kind of upside down paw with three arrows pointing down between her legs. The biggest thing about her was that she was naked and she had a C-cup set of fine-looking breasts that jiggled with every step toward duo.

"Ah, one of the Froggit quadruplets, how are you today?" Toriel questioned as she smiled to the Froggit, Frisk's eyebrow cocking up as he stared at the Froggit, waiting for her to speak, but instead, she just looked to Toriel and nodded, giving her a smile to which Toriel laughing wholeheartedly and smiled back at her before continuing on passed the Froggit. Frisk stood there for a moment staring at the Froggit which returned the same stare, after a few moments Frisk snapped out of it and walked passed her which caused the Froggit to turn her head, watching Frisk the entire time.

Rejoining Toriel he was about to speak once again and tell her his name, but once again fate intervened and Toriel stopped in front of a room with what looked to be levers and switched that hooked up to a set of retractable ground spikes that needed to retract for them to proceed any further. Blinking she scratched the back of her head in confusion, "I could have sworn I disabled this when I came through this way, maybe that's why Froggit is still back here and not heading home."

As Toriel looked through the room, pondering how the puzzle could have reactivated itself, something had caught Frisks eye. A plaque on the wall next to a set of vines crawling up the concrete bricks, reading it to himself, "Stay on the path..." Looking down at his feet he noticed the purple stones he was currently standing upon were dark lavender. His eyes trailing over to where Toriel was standing he noticed the Lavender being lighter in hue, guessing it was the path he walked to it and then walked along it, looking along the path he took a left and walked up to the wall that had a bright yellow switch, reaching up he pulled it down with ease.

A click entering his ear from around him he turned back to look at the spikes that had not yet retracted, he rubbed his chin before walking back along the path and down it before coming across another T path, taking another left to a second and third switch. The third switch was above the dark lavender ground and the second was on the path so he decided to disobey the sign and walk to the third switch, pulling it down.

 _'Wow! You are super fast at being wrong!'_

The voice from before once again infecting his mind with a hearty laugh, Frisk once again looking around before sighing and dropping his head, thinking he was going insane. Stepping back upon the path he pulled the second switch down which caused a louder click to be heard and the spikes being retracted, the noise causing Toriel to jump out of her mindscape and look to Frisk, clapping her hands together in surprise. "Wow! You figured the puzzle out on your own, I'm so proud of you!" she told Frisk before walking up to him, the Froggit from before looking into the room she smiled and jogged to the next room, happy she was finally free.

After a few more rooms of tests and an awkward encounter with a dummy, Toriel and Frisk ended up in a long hallway with what looked to be a greek-like pillar at the end of it. "I'm so sorry about all the puzzles we've had to encounter so far, and that situation with the dummy...but over that course of time I've seen you're very much capable of taking care of yourself, so I'll be going on ahead, come find me at my home at the end of the ruins once you're done exploring, ok?"

Toriel smiled down to Frisk, her furry hand grasping his to put an old looking brick phone into his hand before turning and walking down the hallway and out into the next room. Frisk only watched with a smile as he stood there, brick phone in hand, only moments later did he realize he hadn't told her his name yet because he kept getting interrupted by traps or dummies or meeting other monsters. Slamming the palm of his hand against his forehead he sighed and dropped it a second later, walking down the hallway, his eyes looking across the purple walls of the ruins.

As he closed in on the greek pillar his eyes seemed drawn to it more than anything else in the room, most likely due to the fact that he had not seen anything of the kind in the ruins yet, along with the color difference of white in comparison to how much purple he had seen today. Walking passed it he lifted his hand slowly up to it and ran his fingers across the concaves of the pillar, his heart suddenly jumping as he did, feeling some kind of sense of nostalgia in his mind he stopped in his tracks next to the pillar.

Frisk felt his heart jumping in his chest more and more the longer he left his hand upon the pillar, slowly turning to look at it, his normally brown eyes suddenly cycling through 7 different colors, Red, Light Blue, Orange, Deep Blue, Purple, Green, and Yellow. Frisk quickly removing his hand from the pillar he turned back forward and quickly walked from the room, stopping at the doorway to look back at the pillar before turning forth once again, shaking his head.

* * *

 **'He has reached the point where you could communicate with him freely, once he finds your equipment.'**

 _'Yes, he has, but let us wait and see where his path will lead him, and let us hope, he will not make the same mistakes we have.'_

 **'I concur, he is of more of a curious nature then hostile, he may be the one to find us.'**

 _'I do hope he will be alright, he's coming up on where you lost your items.'_

 _'And if he cares to find them then I will speak to him and guide him through to Snowdin, but if he does not, I will be of no assistance to him.'_

'That's kind of cruel, isn't it?'

 _'I'd say it's more patient than cruel, believe in me and my Order, just as I believe in you and yours."_

'Well, if you say so.'

 ** _'I can sense the bravery he's putting off, he won't retreat from anything if he's curious enough about it.'_**

 _'That is of no surprise, this one DOES possess the order of Determination.'_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Souls of a Feather, and I apologize once again for a SUPER SUPER LATE second chapter, I hope to write the third soon, if I am no too busy. Thank you for bearing with me through these last few months of complete neglect to my stories.**


End file.
